


Gay Eyes 2.0

by into_the_voidd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and gay eyes, roman's trying hard, short and sweet, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/into_the_voidd/pseuds/into_the_voidd
Summary: Roman's POV of my story Gay Eyes. He's trying his best to let Virgil know he's interested in a way that he could appreciate! Nonverbally. It goes about how you would expect.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Gay Eyes 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet <3 I hope you enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated!

It was kind of a relief, honestly, when Roman found out that Virgil didn’t know what Gay Eyes were. After shyly sneaking looks at him for years, it was so nice to know he wasn’t being intentionally ignored. It was actually kind of endearing, how clueless about it he was, but it just made Roman all the more determined to make his affections be know in a way that Virgil could appreciate, non-verbally.

It started with little things, a look over the table, an eyebrow wiggle when passing him the remote on the couch. His efforts didn’t seem to garner much more than confusion, but if Roman was one thing, he was determined! He put more emphasis on the Eyes, probably going a little over the edge of extreme, but Virgil started giving him fond amusement looks instead, so progress!

Patton was very encouraging about the whole thing, being very upbeat and positive about Roman’s efforts and reassured him when needed that Virgil did indeed return his affections, he was just shy. Even if Roman did tend to get distracted when he helped with dinner and Virgil was sitting in the living room, looking all adorable. He always got this little furrow in his brow while concentrating, like when doing puzzles like he was now with Logan. It was just the cutest thing.

Logan stood up suddenly, the puzzle they were working on half finished, and Roman watched him head up the stairs. Strange... His gaze went back to Virgil, as it tended to do, and their eyes met. Roman’s heart gave a little flutter in his chest and he couldn’t help but give a little smile and wave. A lovely shade of red burst across Virgil’s cheeks before he disappeared from view as he dropped down behind the table and Roman couldn’t help but giggle softly. 

Looks like Patton was right after all (as he tended to be) and Roman just couldn’t wait until he could get some time alone with Virgil to explore this new potential between them. It was going to be great!

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on my tumblr @ starry-knight-skies


End file.
